i gave you my heart
by LoVe.always.and.forever
Summary: just a bit of fluff i have been working on. Cappie's POV at the end of the world party. will do Casey's in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own greek, although i wish i owned cappie!

CAPPIE POV –

"_You don't even want to try?"_

Those 6 words bored their way into my brain every second of the day.

The way Casey's face changed; her lips pouting, cheeks flamed and they way her beautiful blue eyes looked at me… pleaded with me to just give her a chance, but I couldn't.

I wanted too.

God I needed too but I just didn't think my heart could stand another stab. Another piece ripped apart and then forgotten about; that's what she would do to me.

That's what she always did to me.

She would run back to Evey poo or Maxi pad and play house, while I went time and time again on my Casey spree.

Cleaning anything and everything she may have touched or even looked at!

Causing me to clean my room numerous of times, scrub the walls, even some of the pledges!

This was just some fleeting thought, some moment of doubt.

She would go running back to Max in the morning when she realised I wasn't who she wanted.

I never would be.

I couldn't go through that again.

So I did all that I could to protect my heart from breaking one last time.

I told her to go to Max and then I opened the closest door without another glance, afraid that if I did I would be summand to that stabbing pain in the morning.

I downed a beer or ten and that's how I ended up here.

Next to a pile of empty cups spread out on the KT bathroom floor… alone. Hair matted with who knows what, T-shirt ripped and black bags under my eyes.

It could be worse though. I could be watching Casey walk out my bedroom door and into the arms of some stupid douche bag…

but then again, what if it wasn't some fleeting thought.

What if she really wanted to be with me?

What if I have just thrown away my only chance to be with the girl of my dreams?

I have waited for two years for her to finally say what I said to her that night.

I can still hear her saying _"I know where I want to be in 10 years. Do you?"_

I said the only thing that I have ever been sure about.

When College ends and I have no idea where life is going to take me.

The only thing I Knew I wanted was that I wanted to be with her forever… _"I wanna be with you"_ swirls around and around in my head.

What am I doing!!

She wants to be with me!

She WANTS to be with me!

One moment of happiness; feeling her beneath my arms, kissing her soft tender lips, just going to bed with her at night and then hearing her voice in the morning is worth it.

Worth the pain that may endure me, because a life without her in it isn't a life at all.

Crap. I've got to find her…

Author note - hope you like it. just some fluff i wrote. Will continue if people want to read more. =)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own greek, although i wish i did!

CASEY POV

I stare at the door watching Cappie leave.

My heart breaking with each step he takes further and further away from me.

I had just poured my heart out to him and he leaves!

I stand stunned, my mouth open and tears falling. I must have looked like a complete mess.

I took a deep breath. I have to go home I thought. I run out of that stupid closet and didn't look back.

The KT house was flowing with people, they all seemed oblivious to what had just happened… all except Evan. He was steering that intense stare he did when he was up to something. I couldn't deal with him now. I looked for an escape and came head first into Ashleigh.

"Case, what's wrong?" she asked. Her eyes pleading with me to answer.

"Cappie. He doesn't want to be with me." A small sob escaping.

I looked at the ground, afraid that if I met Ashleigh's eyes again I would break. I couldn't do that here. Not with all these people here. Not with him here. He didn't want me.

"I'm going home Ash, I have to get out of here." I sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you!?"

"No, you stay. Have a good night." I tried to smile but I new my efforts where wasted.

I let myself into the dark ZBZ house and collapsed onto the floor.

The tears began flowing again as the picture of Cappie telling me he didn't want me replayed throughout my head.

He didn't want me. He didn't want me!

What should I expect though?

I messed him around for 3 years.

How could he still want me? I'm lucky he has still talked to me.

I've hurt him way to much and if he felt how I feel right now then I don't blame him.

I deserved this.

I didn't deserve someone like him.

Someone fun, kind, smart, and loving; He loved me for me and know one else had ever been able to do that.

He was my soulmate, my everything, and now he is gone.

So I sat. Still and alone, crying until I had nothing left.

I steered at the door. Hoping that by some chance he may still come.

Like those moments in the movies or fairytales when the prince always shows up in the end; but I guess this wasn't a fairytale or some stupid romantic comedy.

My prince was gone. I had driven him away, he would never come back to me.

I shut my eyes and let the pain endure my body. I deserved it.

Suddenly I heard something outside. My eyes popped open as there was a loud knock at the door. I steered at as another knock echoed throughout the house.

Its nearly 2 o'clock in the morning who could it be?

Author note - Hope you like it, its a bit rushed. thanks for all the reviews!!! will update again soon!!


End file.
